


Ceremony

by cythraul



Series: Karavsakkan [3]
Category: In Nomine
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cythraul/pseuds/cythraul





	Ceremony

Yes, my Lord; thank you, my Lord; all for the glory of Death, my Lord.

I went up to Earth to Harvest for you, my ( _kind_ ) mighty and ( _lovely_ ) glorious ( _dear_ ) master, Dread Prince ( _Reshlavana_ ) Saminga, whose name is as a Dirge upon the Earth, who hath granted me the glorious freedom to kill ( _whose name was a sonnet to put the Bards of the Ages to tears of frustration_ ).

Yes, my Lord; thank you, my Lord; all for the glory of Death, my Lord.

( _"...My God. Isn't this so much better?"_)

Thank you, Most Horrific Of All, who Makes Mortals Die As All Things Must. I kill for the joy of pleasing you. ( _"But Anna doesn't like anybody! You certainly have a way with her, though."_) My Joy and Terror, if it was ingenious, it was only because it flowed from your wise edicts.

( _"But you're so smart, Simon. How can you stand to serve that horrid lump?"_)

Yes, my Lord; thank you, my Lord; all for the glory of Death, my Lord.

( _"Kiss me, Simon."_ )

Yes, my Lord; thank you, my Lord; all for the glory of Death, my Lord.

( _"You do want to come with me, don't you?"_)

( _Oh, God, I wish I could..._ )


End file.
